Mary
by Spring Pines
Summary: So yeah, Mary is based off my bff, and this story is based off her dreams about gravity falls. I'm kinda in a rush while typing this, so sorry for any mistakes. This story also has a lot of my OC characters. So yeah... Enjoy!
1. Meeting Dipper

I wake up in my deluxe treehouse, like every morning. "I think i'm going *YAWN* going to the *YAWN* Mystery Shack... this morning..." I mumble, still half asleep. I roll out of the bed, onto the floor. I roll up into my blankets. Now i'm a burrito with brown hair. Maybe not. I kinda like it here on the floor. I think to myself. A spider crawls right across my face.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shriek. I leap up onto my feet in record time. I stumble backwards, and crush the spider with my foot. It's as dead as a doornail. I feel bad now! It didn't do anything to me... Sorta... it only scared the living crap outa me... Anyway! I fall back down, considering I was wrapped in blankets.

"WHOA!" I yelp. I scramble off the floor, before I meet anymore bugs whose lives I might end up cutting short. I make the bed, princess style. Then I go to the working bathroom (still in the tree) and I take a shower. I turn the faucet on hot. I strip down and get into the shower. I wash my elbows first (they tend to get really dirty) and I wash the rest of my body, then I do my hair. Sometimes I question myself if I should condition my hair. I switch the faucet off, and I wrap a towel around myself. Now, time to deal with this mop on top of my head. I made the right decision to use the conditioner. It takes me 35 minutes to completely comb through my hair. With a comb that is. I throw on a green and pink short sleeved sweater, with a grey skirt that doesn't quite go down to my knees, and my trademark knee socks, and sneakers. And lastly I tie my hair into a tight ponytail.

"Make the bed, check. Take a shower and change my clothes, check. Breakfast... no check." I mutter, checking off my to do list, before I go to the Shack. I head over to the fridge, but I have second thoughts. I know this girl Wendy, but anyways, Wendy told me there where some new kids living at the Shack, about my age. They're 12, and i'm 13. So about my age. She said the boy's name was Dipper. And the girl's name was either May or Belle. Or was it Mabel? Mabel! That's it. She said her name was Mabel. But i'm super excited to meet them both! I wave breakfast off. "Who needs to eat anyways?" I ask myself. I open the trapdoor, and I climb down the ladder. One day, I was super bored, so I decided to freak out the owner of the Mystery Shack, his name is Mr. Pines. (I don't know his first name though...) Wanna hear the story?

**_Wendy told me he's scared of ladders, so I snuck a ladder into the shack. I was about to walk out, when he pointed a gun at me! What a guy, right?! "Did you bring this ladder in here?!" He asked nervously. I bit back a laugh. "Yeah, Soos needed it to fix the lightbulb." I lie. He sighs. "Oh ok. Good. You know, ladders are more dangerous than guns. That's why I own 10 guns. In case some maniac tries to sneak in a ladder!" He says. "Oh, well, i'll go buy some guns so I can stop people from sneaking ladders into my house." I say, with a thumbs up. "That's it kid! Well, I got some tours to run. Bye." He waves and walks off._**

Mr. Pines is really a nice guy at heart. I whistle "Love Story" by Taylor Swift on my way to the Shack. It's not a very long walk in my opinion. It's only about 25 minutes from my treehouse to the Shack. I don't really pay attention where i'm going, and I accidently run into some kid. "Whoops! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." I mumble. He helps me up.

"That's ok." He says. I bite my lip, he's kinda cute.. I mean, yeah. whatever, you caught me. I think this kid is cute.

"Hi, i'm Mary." I say, holding out my hand. He shakes it. "I'm Dipper." He smiles. This is Dipper?! "Dipper Pines? Wendy told me about you." I smile. "W-Wendy told you about me?" He asks, and chuckles nervously. He's also blushing. I think, someone's in L-O-O-O-O-V-E! "Don't you live at the Mystery Shack?" I ask. He blushes.

"Yeah," He mutters. "Tell me about yourself." I suggest, on our way to the Shack. "Well..." He squeaks. Oh, I get it. He's probably embarrassed to tell me about him. "I love the paranormal..." He sighs. "What? No way! I love the paranormal too!" I grin. His face lights up. "So you know about all the strange things going on in this town?" He asks. "You too? I thought I was going crazy or something! Have you run into the gnomes yet?" I ask.

"Yeah, they tried to take my sister as their Queen. There has been 2 different guys who want my sister as their queen." He sighs. "Let me guess, Gideon, and the gnomes." I say. He smiles.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asks. "Gideon tried to date me before you guys came. He's a creep. The love letters stopped about 5 weeks ago." I say. "About the time we arrived..." Dipper mumbles.

"Huh?" I question. "Hmm? Oh nothing. I just can't believe Mabel and I aren't the only ones who are seeing paranormal things." Dipper grins.


	2. Glued to my chair!

"Hey look! We're here." I say, as we walk through a clearing. "So, wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asks with a sly grin. "Sure. How about now?" I ask. "Great! Let me just tell Stan i'll do double shift tomorrow." He says. "You work there too?" I ask.

"Yeah, since we live here, Stan says that's one of the prices for us to pay for living here for the summer. You should also meet my twin sister, Mabel. And my big sister, Spring! They're both a handful." He warns. "Hehe. I think i'll manage." I say. We walk into the giftshop. Stan's jaw drops. "Hi Mr. Pines!" I smile. "Dipper, did ya finally get a girlfriend?!" He asks, shocked. "What? N-No we're frien-" Dipper starts, but Mabel bursts into the room. "Did I just here 'Dipper' and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence?!" She squeals. "Call me Stan, hon." He tells me. This isn't normal behavior from him...

"Hehe, maybe I can't handle them..." I whisper into Dipper's ear. Spring and some other girl burst into the room. "DIPPER HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" The girl who i'm assuming is Spring shrieks. "W-We're both-" I stutter "Friends." Dipper and I finish together. We look at each other and nod. Just friends. I tell myself. "They can be dorks together! That's so cute!" Wendy cooes. Dipper blushes. "Guys! We're just friends!" He protests. "Yeah! We literally just met." I say. Spring, Mabel, and the other girl "Awwww!" Then usher us to the kitchen rambling on about Dipper and I. I hear Stan giving Dipper tips about 'women'.

"Dipper, she might be the only girl interested in you. Treat her well! I'll be expecting a happy relationship between you two!" Stan tell Dipper. "Grunkle Stan, Mary and I aren't a couple." He insists. Stan totally ignores him. Spring plops me down in a chair. I try to stand up, but I think i'm glued to the chair, and the chair is glued to the ground! I'm stuck. "Hey!" I protest. "Shh, shh child." The other girl shushes me while putting a finger to my lips. They usher Dipper into a chair too, except he isn't glued to the chair. But he knows better than to try to run off.

Mabel starts barking orders, "GRUNKLE STAN! WE NEED TO SPEND AT LEAST $50 DOLLARS TONIGHT FOR A FANCY DINNER!" She barks. Instead of Stan's usual protests, he rushes out of the Shack, and drives off in his El Diablo, with a big smile plastered on his face. Dipper's face is flushed with embarrassment. I feel somewhat tingly inside. If this is what love feels like, I wanna throw it in the trash. Dipper and I just exchange glances. The girls are preparing some weird cocktail looking drink. I know at least it has wine in it. "Are we allowed to even drink that? I saw you put wine in it." Dipper says. Spring glares at him. "None of your business!" She says. "Actually it kinda is our business, since we'll be the ones drinking it." I point out.

"Ugh, fine! There's wine in it. Not to much, not like under aged drinking or anything like that." The blonde says. "I'm Lily by the way." She says. "We know." Dipper says dryly. Stan arrives back in his car, and runs back into the kitchen. That was EXTREMELY fast. He might of went literally the highest you can go, and ran in and stole the steaks, and sped back home..."You got steaks? Oh my! Those are the high dollar ones too!" Dipper exclaims. I shoot him a 'Let-them-cook-us-expensive-food' look. He grins.

Mabel gets candles and sets them on the table, then lights them. Stan and Spring hand us our plates, and usher the others out of the room. We both have steak, mash potatos, and peas & carrots. "This is a little ridiculous..." I mutter, once they're out. "Consider it our first date." He jokes, with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah, i'm glued to my chair by the way. And the chair is glued to the ground." I admit. He bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. "You're glued to your chair?!" He giggles. "Yeah, I blame Mabel." I joke. "Yeah, i'd probably blame her too." He chuckles. "Could you help me?" I ask, holding my hands out. "Sure." He grabs my hands from across the table, and pulls with all his might. When I finally get pryed off the chair, i'm flying across the room, I think Dipper pulled a little to hard! I run into the wall with a big

*BANG!*

"Oww..." I groan. Dipper's lying ontop of me, while groaning from the pain of running into the wall. We kinda toppled over each other. "Sorry..." He mumbles. "Are you kidding me?! That was awesome! But it still hurt..." I say. He grins. "What hap- OH MY GOD! What happened?!" Mabel shrieks as she runs into the room. She's followed by Stan, Spring, and Lily. "You put glue on her chair." Dipper says matter-o-factly. "Oh my god. This is so embarrassing!" I mutter. "We know that! We were wondering why you guys are laying ontop of eachother!" Stan yelps. Dipper facepalms. "Good job, Dip." I hear Stan mutter. "We aren't getting up close and personal." I insist. "Just, it's not worth it." Dipper says, grabbing my wrist.

"Aww, they are in love!" Mabel cooes. He drags me out of the Shack. He lets go of my wrist. And we just walk through the woods. "I told you, you probably wouldn't be able to handle my crazy family." He says. "Yeah, I didn't think that they'd think you and I-" I start blushing furiously. Throw it out in the trash. I think. "Yeah..." Dipper agrees. "Wanna see my house?" I ask. Why not kill some time? "Sure. What's your family like?" He asks. "Oh, um.. They're dead.." I mutter. "Oh.. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." He says softly. "No it's ok. You didn't know..." I smile.

"Here's my home!" I say, walking up to it. "It's a treehouse." Dipper says, unimpressed. "Yeah, but it's home." I grin. "Ok, let's check it out!" He remarks, already halfway up the ladder. "Whoa! Wait up!" I exclaim. I start climbing fast too. "Whoa!" Dipper sighs, once he opens the trapdoor, and gets into the house. "It's got heating too." I grin. "What? No way!" He gasps. "Yeah, solar power." I grin. I kick the trapdoor shut. "So what do you wanna do now?" He asks. "How about reading? I get the feeling you like to read." I say. "I have tons of books!" I grin. "Perfect." Dipper smiles.


	3. Cheetos

I show him around. The library has at least 800 books. I've read all of them at least once. "Oh my... Do you have any books on the paranormal?" He asks. "I thought you'd ask me that! " I grin. "I have at least 200!" I say, leading him over to the paranormal shelf. "Thank you!" He gushes, with a squeaky voice. I pretend not to notice. He picks up a book about demons. "You one of the people who are obsessed with demons?" I ask him. "Nah, there's just this dream demon, Bill Cipher, who's a big jerk..." He mutters. Ugh, Bill. "I know him. He is a jerk!" I grumble. "You know him? Did you make a deal?" He asks, worriedly. "No... Hey, wanna watch a movie? You can choose." I change the subject. Dipper scowls a little.

"Sure, does it have to be a movie though?" He asks. "No, it can be a TV show." I smile. "How about Duck-tective?" He asks. "Ooh i've never seen it, but lets watch it!" I say. (Solar power again. Don't need you constantly asking me.) I sit down in my recliner. Then Dipper sits on my lap. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "There are no more chairs, so i'll sit here with you." He grins. "How about no." I say, pushing him off. He gets back on my lap.  
>"Yes."<br>"No."  
>"Yes."<br>"No."  
>"Yes."<br>"Fine." I finally give in. He grins at me. I push him off one more time. "At least go get some cheetos for us to snack on." I order. "Ok, I'll do that." He says. He goes into the kitchen and pours damn near all of my cheetos into a big popcorn bowl! He walks back in, grinning.

"That's the whole bag of cheetos, isn't it?"  
>"Yep."<br>"And we're going to eat them all, in about half an hour?" "You bet we are baby!" He says, almost dropping the bowl. "Ok then! Let's get this show on the road!" I grin.

"That duck is amazing..." I muse, while stuffing a handful of cheetos in my mouth. "Eh, it's easier to find clues when you're that close to the ground." Dipper shrugs. "Are you denying the awesome powers of Duck-tective?!" I ask. "Hehe. Yes, yes I am." He grins. "Phineas is gonna be mad when he finds out you said his line!" I chuckle. "You-You have a little cheeto dust right there on your cheek- let me get it for you!" Dipper says. He licks my cheek, leaving it wet and cold. "UGH! DIPPER! Why did you just lick my cheek?!" I yelp. "You had cheeto dust on your cheek, and I felt like licking you." He smirks. I glare at him. Then I notice cheeto dust on his cheek. I lick his cheek too. "Eww!" He says, disgusted. "Hey! You licked my cheek! We're even now!" I insist. "No we're not!" He grins, then licks my cheek again.

He runs off, and opens the trapdoor to get away. "You're it!" Dipper giggles. "Oh, you're on!" I start chasing him. He climbs down the ladder, but I drop down it. "Ahh!" He yelps. I'm about to tag him, when he turns direction and runs into town. "I gotcha now, Dipper!" I yell up to him. He's a good 10 feet ahead of me. We just passed the diner. He looks back at me, and laughs so hard his face is turning pink. "You can't catch me!" He yells to me, without looking back. "You keep telling yourself that, Dipper Pines!" I giggle. He swiftly turns a corner, and I turn the corner just as swiftly. I think there are skid marks where my shoes scraped the ground...

I feel like my chest is burning. But i'm not going to give up. He looks behind him and yelps. I'm only about 5 feet away. So close! I think. He turns another corner. When I go to turn the corner, I run into someone. I tumble to the ground. So does the person I ran into. They immediatly get up. Then stumble over to help me up. I take their hand. He's very tall, and skinny. He has blond shaggy hair, and is wearing a weird yellow tailcoat,a nice white button up shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes. He also has a bow tie and a top ha- Oh crap. "Hey there, Mary." He grins. He has the voice too... "H-Hi Bill..." I stutter. He scares me, he's the reason my family is dead! I'm like Harry Potter, i'm the one who lived.

"Why are you scared of me all of a sudden?" He asks. "All of a sudden?! You killed my family, Bill! Of course i'm scared of you!" I yelp. Where's Dipper? I think. "Why are you here anyways?" I ask. "I actually came to say something to you." He says. "Well, i'm right here!" I scoff. "Well I kinda wanted to confess something." He chuckles. Oh man, Dipper please come back! "I-I like you Mary." He says softly. I wanna tell him that I have a boyfriend. But I don't, sorta. Would Dipper count? "You can't be serious! You can't kill a girl's family, then say you like her!" I shoot at him. "Then what do I have to do?" He asks. He can't be serious! "I don't know, come up with something." I grumble. "Oh, I know." He says, and presses his lips to mine.


	4. Bleugh!

I open my eyes wide. I was NOT expecting him to kiss me. He's holding my head there, kinda squishing my face. He slips his tongue into my mouth. I jerk away. But it wasn't ANYTHING like I dreamed my first kiss would be. There were no fireworks, or people screaming "Hallelujah". But sadly, it was my first kiss. And with someone whom I do NOT want to kiss again! "I have a boyfriend!" I say quickly.

"What-? Who?!" He gasps. "Dipper!" I say, as I turn around and run off. "Oh no, That kid is gonna think twice about messing with me and my girl." He mutters, before i'm out of earshot. Then I disappear out of his vision. Dipper rounds a corner, and i'm standing there, thinking about what just happened. "Mary! What's wrong?" Dipper asks, panting. I break down crying into his arms.

"Whoa, whoa. Mary, what happened?" Dipper questions. I gotta tell him... "B-Bill..." I sob, into his shoulders. He's holding me in his arms. Perfect, just never ever move and i'll be happy again. I think. No, I shouldn't be thinking that. Dipper and I are just friends. He starts paling. "Did he hurt you? What did the Iscosolese bastard do?" He asks. "H-He kissed me!" I stutter, tears streaming down my face. I notice we've drawn a crowd. At least 40 people are watching us. Most of them are saying things like, "Aww, Dipper's got a girlfriend!" I see Bill in the crowd shaking his head, probably meaning something like, "You tell him about your past, and everyone will know your secret." The idea of it makes me shiver.

"H-He kissed you?" Dipper stutters. "Y-Yeah.." I sniffle. "Let's get you back to the Shack." He says. I nod. That sounds like a good idea. We walk through the woods in complete silence. I have this eery feeling that we're being watched. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a really tall shadow of a man, cast across a tree... I shiver. And Dipper pulls me into a side hug. When we get to the Shack, Dipper ushers me inside. "How'd your date go?" Mabel giggles. "It wasn't a date. And I should be killing someone right now!" Dipper hisses. Whoa... This is not a Dipper I want to know.

"W-What happened?" Mabel sputters. "Someone kissed and touched her. He's such a pervert!" Dipper snaps. Mabel looks at me with a worried expression. I nod. Spring and Lily tromp in. "Ok. I heard someone say pervert. Who's going to die tonight?" Lily makes a pounding motion with her fist. "I'll take care of it." Dipper says darkly. I can practictly see the steam coming out of his ears. "Oh man, Dip. Cool down!" Spring says softly. "Cool down?! COOL DOWN?! I will NOT 'cool down' until that son if a bitch is dead! He touched Mary, and now he's going to pay for it!" Dipper growls. I take a step back. He looks plain right seductive. Grunkle Stan runs in. "Did I just hear Dipper say son of a bitch?" He asks.

"Yeah. This one guy kissed Mary and now Dipper's going cuckoo bananas!" Spring makes a 'crazy' motion with her finger. "Some random guy kissed you?" Grunkle Stan yelps. "He wasn't some random guy..." I mumble. "Who was it?" Spring asks. "Bill. It was Bill Cipher." Dipper and I say at the same time. Mabel, Spring, Lily, and Grunkle Stan's jaws drop to the floor.

"You mean-" Mabel makes a triangle around her eye. Dipper nods. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM WITH FIRE!" Grunkle Stan growls. "He even slipped me 'The tongue'." I tell them. Lily literally pukes. "Dipper! Clean this up!" Stan says. "ZING!" Mabel and Spring laugh. "Why do I always have to clean up the puke?!" Dipper groans. "Because life's not fair. Anyway, it's settled. We're all going to go kick some ass! Kids, get into the car. We have a triangle to find!" Grunkle Stan says. "Accept, he wasn't a triangle. He was -unforntunately- a very attractive young man. He had golden blond hair, a yellow tailcoat, white shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Don't forget about his top hat and bow tie. But he had 2 eyes. Surprisingly." I inform. "How attractive?" Mabel and Spring giggle. Lily, Dipper, Stan, and I stare at them "Seriously?! It's Bill Cipher we're talking about! Get over it!" I snap my fingers in front of their faces. They seem to snap out of their trance. "Sorry..." Mabel bites her lip and blushes a bit. "Let's go." Stan says, stomping out of the shack.

We all pile into the car after him. There weren't enough seats in Stan's car. (But it was no problem for me.) Stan drove, Lily got shotgun. Spring was by the window, Mabel was in the middle, Dipper was by the other window, and I was on Dipper's lap. Like I said. No problem for me. Dipper was blushing, Lily and Spring were giggling, Mabel was poking me in the side while trying hard not to laugh, and I was blushing like crazy, just like Dipper. "So Grunkle Stan, how do you know Bill?" Dipper asks. I nod. How does he know Bill? "Look kids, I haven't been completely honest with you." Stan says. "No kidding!" Lily snorts. Stan glares at her.

"But- I had a twin brother, Stanley." He says. "Had?" Spring asks. "Yes. Stanley was extremely smart. Well anyways, he built this portal to defeat Bill or travel across dimensions. Can't remember which. Well long story short, Bill killed my brother." Stan explains, swerving to not hit a tree. "Stupid triangles. Whenever I see a bag of doritos, I'm going to eat them and think of them being tiny miniature Bill's!" Spring grits. "Yep." Lily and Mabel agree. "Stan, where are we even going? We don't know where he went!" Dipper says. "Yeah. I ran off before I saw where he went. For all we know, he could be in the dreamscape!" I say. Lily, Spring, Mabel, and Dipper nod in agreement. "That's where we're going!" Stan says triumphantly

. I give him a look. "How do we get there?" I ask, hiding the hint of sarcasm in my voice. "The portal under the- Oh poo." He frowns. "The portal under the shack?!" Lily hisses, her voice dripping with venom. "Yeah, exactly." He says, and makes a U-turn. "Spring, sweetie, can you drive us back to the Shack?" Stan asks Spring. "Yes, but why?" She questions, sounding very nervous.

"She's not very good at driving..." Dipper whispers in my ear. I smile at him. He smiles sheepishly back. "Who would've thought Dipper would get a girlfriend, before I got a boyfriend? A real one that is. Mabel giggled.

We were all silent until we got back to the Shack.


	5. Cats in a tree

Stan got out of the car, grumbling some 'not-so-nice' words. Lily gets out. When Spring goes to step out her door, she yelps and grabs Mabel's ankle. She's dangling over the side of the bottomless pit! "Gru-Grunkle Stan!" Spring yelps, her breath hitching.

Dipper and I try to pull her up, so does Lily. "Oh, yeah, probably shouldn't of parked the car right next to the bottomless pit..." Stan mumbles, while shuffling over to help Spring up. "Sheesh Spring! You're **_heavy_**!" I grumble. Then gompers the goat starts 'baaah-ing' which freaks Stan out. Then he causes a dominoe effect. Stan falls into Dipper, who falls into me, and I fell into Mabel, then Mabel fell onto Lily, who fell out of the other end of the car.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We scream as we fall into the pit. "I really hate that goat." Dipper mutters. "What the- How come we're not dead?!" Lily shouts. I shrug. "This again?!" Stan complains. "At least we have more stories to tell!" Mabel says. "No!" Dipper yelps. "Lighten up Dipper!" Mabel says, flipping him over. Causing' him to spin in the air. Everyone laughs. "Hehe, well good to know we're not going to die." I chuckle. "Yeah dudes, I saw you guys fall in, and I thought we were all going to tell stories again!" Soos says. "Soos!" Mabel cheers.

"So, who's going first?" He asks. "No one. Dipper and Mary are going to tell us how they met, and what they did on their date." Spring grins mischeviously. She knew I didn't want to talk about this. "You go first, Mary." Lily drawls. It's getting really hot, probably because there is like, 7 people crowded together. "We ran into eachother, end of story." Dipper grumbles."Pfft. No, there's more than that. You just don't wanna tell them, do ya Dip? Huh? Huh?" I poke his sides. He laughs. "Ahaha! Mar-ahahahaha! Mary! Sto-" He starts coughing. I stop. "Go on..." Soos says, making a 'go on' gesture with his hands.

"Well, we did run into each other, but that's not it. He helped me up-" I start to say, but Spring and Mabel start aww-ing. Lily is just shaking her head. And Grunkle Stan is falling asleep. But Soos is listening very carefully. "Anyways, we told each other our names, and then we started talking about the paranormal." I explain, sort of leaning into Dipper. He blushes. I feel all warm inside! **_Throw. it. in. the. TRASH! Now, Mary!_** "What's that?" I ask, pointing below me, to a, well, a big white blob.

"Finally! That's the way out! Did I tell you the bottomless pit is a wormhole? No time passes at all!" Dipper rambles on. "Are you sure we're not going to die?" Spring and Lily ask. "Nah dude. The world isn't ready for me to di- Oh, you meant you... Oh well, ok then..." Soos mumbles awkwardly. Mabel pokes stan in the nose. "Boop! Grunkle Stan, we're about to go back out the top!" She cheers, while poking Stan in the nose.

"Ehhh... Where am I?" Stan asks, to no one in particular. "The bottomless pit." Dipper and I say together. "Aww, they even finish each other's sentences!" Spring cooes. The pit flings us back out, and we all land with a crash. "Ugh..." I mumble, fumbling to untie my ponytail. Just so I can tie it back up, neatly. Everybody is groaning from the impact. I'm the first one back onto my feet. That was a HUGE waste of time.

"Ok, there's Soos, Stan, Mabel, Lily, and Spring. Everyone's here." I check off out loud. "Ahem, I think you're missing someone." A voice calls down to me, from a tree. Dipper is hanging on a branch, it caught on his shirt. "Oh, and my personal favorite, Dipper." I say, batting my eyelashes. I didn't mean to sound like i'm flirting, but it did sound like that. I have a big lopsided smile plastered on my face. And he's kinda staring down at me with his big round beauti- Ahem. I mean, big round eyes. I scale the tree and unloop his shirt from the branch, and now he's literally hanging by his shirt, which I have hold onto.

We both look down, and we're a good 65 ft. up in the air! "These darned pine trees! Am I only only one with the feeling of a dreadful doom? Or does it feel nice and breezy up here?" Dipper asks me, pulling himself onto the branch, and sitting next to me. I hear Spring, Mabel, Lily, Soos, and Stan calling for us because we can't be seen. Dipper hears them too, because he looks down at the ground. "You scared of heights?" I ask him. "Nope. You?" He asks, his eyes glimmering once more. "Nope. I didn't realize how high we actually climbed." I gulp. "You are scared!" Dipper chuckles. "No! A little bit..." I say, gripping the branch tighter.

Dipper pulls me into another side hug. "Don't worry, I gotcha." He smiles. I give a weak smile back. "So, you know how to climb down trees?" I ask. "Yes. But I fall just about every time. And you live in a treehouse!" Dipper says, his breath hitching. "With a ladder! Well, us falling out of a tree to our deaths is a thing now, I guess." I try joking. Dipper scowls. "I said almost every time." He says. I chuckle. "So, how are we going to get out of this tree?" I ask, looking down.

"Like this!" Dipper exclaims, while taking off his shoes and throwing down to the ground. "How will that help?" I ask. "Hopefully, they will find my shoes, and assume we re up here, and then they ll call the fire department to get us down." He explains. "Ooooh. Gravity Falls has a fire department? Are they gonna help us down like cats?" I say. He shrugs. "Let's hope they do."


	6. Smells like Pine Trees

We stare at each other. Then we hear Spring s voice. Dipper, and Mary! We found Dipper s shoe and we are going to find a way to get you out of the tree! Hopefully go to the fire department! Hold on! She says. Her voice is echo-y so she must be talking into a megaphone. Welp. It ll be awhile before they can get us down. Dipper says. I chuckle. I stare down at the ground.

When he thinks I m not looking, I can catch him staring at me, with a far off look in his eyes. Could he possibly like me? Stop thinking like that Mary. I tell myself. He sneezes. Aww, you sneeze like a kitten! I say. Then Mabel pops her head up out of nowhere.  
>"Ah! What the fudge?!" I shriek, almost falling out of the tree. "I found out Gravity Falls doesn' t have a fire department, so we went and got propelling gear.I'm wearing one of the harnesses, So one of you have to hold the other while you are wearing the harness." She says, Then jumps off the branch.<p>

I'm about to yelp, then I remember she's wearing propelling gear. "She's fine." Dipper says. "You have to wear the harness. I can't hold you." I say. "Oh yeah, true. Very true." He says, slipping into the harness and buckling it. He slides on the leather gloves you wear so you don t get a rope burn. He lifts himself off the branch and pulls me to him.

He propels us down faster than I would have liked, but at least we re getting out of this tree. I nuzzle my face into his chest, to stop me from freaking out. Dipper has one hand on the rope. All he has to do is yank it and we ll come to a stop. It's getting dark, and it's started raining. Hard. He pulls on the rope slightly and we start slowing down. The he places his feet on the ground. "Iz it saf to looke?" I ask, my voice muffled by Dipper's shirt.

He laughs. "Yes. We re on the ground." He says. I pull myself away, and drop to the ground, hugging it. I stand up and everyone's laughing at us. "We've put on a show for them." Dipper mumbles to me, while slipping the harness off but leaving the gloves on.

We stare at eachother, and Mabel, Spring, and Lily start squealing. Dipper and I lean into eachother. The girls squeal and jump up and down. While Soos and Stan are just staring at us, jaws to the ground. Dipper's sweet pine scent engulfs me, when our lips meet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How do you guys feel about cliff hangers? I won't update for awhile so you guys start going crazy. People giving me death threats and whatnot.<em>**

**_But seriously, I wanna torture you guys some. I noticed i've been so good at updating. So yeah. PEACE! _**


	7. Squee!

This time there was fireworks. There was people screaming "Hallelujah!" (Not really) But, it felt like we were the only two in the world. Dipper pulls me closer and I let him. When our lips depart, we're touching forheads, just staring at each-other. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Mabel and Spring scream. Lily is going just as crazy. Stan actually fainted, and Soos is trying to revive him. I just hope he doesn't have to resort to CPR. Poor Stan! And Soos! :(

We pull apart. "Um.. Ahem. I think we should go find that portal..." He mumbles. "Yeah." I smile. Mabel seems pretty upset that we're not kissing anymore. Wait. We... We kissed! OMG! My fir- oh yeah. I'll just think of it as my first.  
>Soos has managed to revive Stan. "They kissed?!" He asks. Lily nods. "I think Mary sniffed him." She says. "Did not!" I insist. Even though I did. "Did too!" Dipper teases, sticking out his tongue. "Did no-" I burst out laughing. "Ok. Ok. I was." I admit. "That's not something to be proud of, hon." Stan chuckles. This makes everyone laugh harder. Dipper and I blush. "We a thing now? Or what?" I whisper into Dipper's ear so no one else hears. He smiles.<p>

"I guess we are." He says and pulls me into a side hug. I've kinda gotten use to his families craziness. "So, where is this 'all-so-powerful' portal?" I ask Stan. "Oh yeah." He mutters. "Follow me." He says, leading us inside to the vending machine. "Why are we at the vending machine?" Spring asks. Mabel and Dipper nod. "Kids, you must tell NO ONE about this!" Stan says. Everyone nods. "Ok then..." He says, and starts pushing what looks like random buttons. A1, B1, A2, C1, then finally C2.

The vending maching slides open slightly. Stan opens it wider. All of us except for Stan are standing there in awe. "Well, we have a demon to beat!" He says, sounding a little sad. "What's the matter Grunkle Stan?" I ask. Everyone looks at me because I called him 'Grunkle'. "What? I'm now part of this family too!" I say, I plant a kiss on Dipper's cheek and he blushes. "That you are, kiddo. That you are..." Stan says, smiling. We all follow him down into some sort of secret lab. There's pipes and old machines down here.

Stan slides open a door and there is a big portal. "We're going to travel through dimensions, and one of them is the dreamscape. We'll have to go through about 10 dimensions. That being said-" He tosses each of us a back pack. Everyone catches theirs and starts rummaging through their bag. Each one also has a sleeping bag, hiking shoes, and water tied to the sides. "Each bag has about 2 week's worth of rations. Better save up on those." He says, holding up a pack of military rations. He's sounding like a drill sergeant. "Grunkle Stan, were did you get all this stuff?" Mabel asks. Lily and Spring nod. Dipper and I look at each other.

"Questions later." Stan scolds. "Now, everyone has a change of clothing. They aren't the most flattering, but we'll have to make do. It's about warmth, not style. And we each have a flashlight, matches, and some other tools." He says, twirling his flashlight around his fingers. "We have to complete some sort of fear to move on to the next dimension. There are probably about 10. Once we complete those, we'll get to the dreamscape. This is very dangerous, and will take us a long time to finish through. But we just gotta do this, right?" He says, putting his hand out.

Everyone smiles and piles their hand ontop of Stan's. "Ok, one more thing. Weapons." Stan says, rather seductivly. "I've got my brass knuckles. Spring, you're good with a bow and arrow, correct?" He asks. "Yep. Bullseye almost everytime." She says, triumphiantly. Stan hands her a bow, and a quiver with about 30 arrows in it. "Lily, I know how you like your throwing stars." He chuckles, and hands Lily about 6 throwing stars. "Thanks Grunkle Stan!" She gushes. "Mabel, I think you'd do good with your grappling hook." He says, pulling it out of his pocket. "Yay! Grappling Hook!" She squeals and shoots it up into the air. It latches onto a pipe and she's hanging about 6 feet off the ground. "Grappling hook!" She exclaims.

We all laugh. She releases it and falls to the ground. Spring and Lily help her up. "Dipper, you'd do good with a sword." Stan says. "Ok..." Dipper says rather uncertain. Stan walks off into another room motioning for us to stay were we are. "Don't worry Dipper. You'll do good." Mabel reassures him. "Mabel's right, Dip. Don't sweat it." I say. Stan walks back in with the sharpest sword i've ever saw. "Whoa..." Dipper stares in awe. "Kid, be careful with this. This is extremely sharp. Promise you'll take good care of it?" Stan asks. Dipper takes the hilt of the sword. "Promise." He says. Stan has a tape recorder behind his back, recording Dipper. "And lastly, Mary. I just know you'll love this." Stan says, handing me a dagger. "Whoa." I take it. The hilt is gold, but the blade itself is the shiniest silver i've ever seen in my entire life!

"Ok, any questions?" He asks us. I raise my hand. "Yes, Mary?" "Why does the portal look like an upside down Bill?" I ask. I hear the others murmering things behind me. "Yeah yeah. She has a point!" Dipper was murmuring. "I have no idea. I didn't design this thing. Anyone need to go to the bathroom before we go?" He asks. No one raises their hand.

"The first 6 will be based off of our personalities. But if it's 'your' dimension, you'll have to conquer a fear to get through. Ok. Let's go then." Stan says and flips a series of switches and turns the portal on. We all take hands and take a moment before we all jump into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is anyone even reading this?<em>**


	8. Mabel's Dimension

We all land with a thud on the ground. Me getting a mouthful of blue sand. Blue Sand? I spit it out. Everyone leaps up onto their feet. "Ok. There is a certain fear Mabel has to conquer in this dimension. Everyone with me so far?" Stan says. Everyone nods. I tuck my dagger into it's sheath that's connected to the bag. "It looks like my smile dip world." Mabel says in awe as she looks around.

"Mabel, you will be leading us through this dimension. Since you knows most about it. Ok?" He looks at us. "Ok." We all squeak. "Well, maybe the Smile Dip dogs? We should go talk to them." Mabel says uncertainly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lily asks. "No. I have no idea what i'm doing." Mabel says. Some leader. "This was a bad idea." Dipper mutters. I nod. "Grunkle Stan, do we have any toilet paper?" Spring asks.

"Why would you need toilet paper?" He asks. Spring looks at him. "What? I told you to go before we went!" He says, annoyed. "I didn't have to go then!" She whines. Stan bites his lip. "Fine! Go behind that tree." He points. And tosses a roll of toilet paper to Spring.  
>She grabs it and dashes off behind a nearby tree.<p>

It's several minutes before she comes back out. "Finished?" I ask, leaning against Dipper. "Yep!" She smiles and stuffs the roll of toilet paper into her travel pack. "Let's go." Mabel says and stomps off into a random direction.

"Face it Mabel. We're lost." Dipper grumbles. "Pfft. We are not!" She huffs. "Mabel, we crossed that candy cane bush 3 times already! And it's getting dark!" Lily pouts.  
>"Fine, Grunkle Stan? Are we gonna camp here or what?" Mabel asks. "Yeah we probably should." He says, reaching into his bag. What's in there? Dipper takes my hand. I squeeze his.<p>

Stan pulls out a little container that looks like it'd have tobacco in it. Spring squints at it. "Grunkle Stan, why do you have tobacco?!" She shrieks. "It's not tobacco. I don't even smoke. Anymore... But, it's a tent." He says, and unlatches a small latch and it pops open into a tent. Stan drops it really quickly. "This is were we'll be staying for tonight. Kids, get in the tent. I'll go get fire wood. Spring is in charge." He says while walking off, twirling an ax that looks a lot like Wendy's.

"Yay! Ok children-" Lily cuts her off. "Spring, we're the same age. I'm only 2 days younger than you!" She exclaims, waving her hands in the air to make a point. "Yeah yeah. I'm still older." She says, leading everyone into the tent.

I pull out my bag and pull out a lighter and a lamp with oil already inside it. "Nice." Mabel nods. Dipper agrees. Lily and Spring start laying out their sleeping bags. I light the lighter and touch the flame with the oil and it bursts into flames. I shut the little hatch on the lamp, and set it down. I also found a pink fedora in my bag so I guess i'm putting it on.

I lay my sleeping bag next to Dipper's. Mabel and Spring start giggling. "Guys, it's not like that." Dipper says, exasperated. "Uh huh. Sure..." Lily says, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore them." I say, while sliding into my sleeping bag and pulling the fedora over my face. Dipper slides into his too, so that signals to the others that it's time to go to bed. "Should I blow the lantern out?" Mabel asks, ready to blow it out.

Dipper shoots up. "NO! That is the only thing we have for heat and light!" He freaks. I nuzzle down deeper into my pillow. Mabel frowns and gets back into her sleeping bag. "Night everyone." Lily sighs. "Night, I really hope this ends really soon." I mutter. Everyone nods in agreement.

Stan walks back in. "Where's the firewood?" Dipper asks him. "Don't worry, it's outside the tent. And there isn't very much of it because there aren't many trees here." He says. Everyone glares at Mabel. "Hey! You want trees? Let's move to Dipper's dimension!" She says, rather snotty like.

"Ok then. Let's just get to bed." Stan says while laying his sleeping bag out. I snuggle up to Dipper and fall asleep. Right before I fall asleep though, I hear him whisper something into my ear. "I love you Mary. I have since the moment I laid my eyes on you." He whispers then kisses my cheek.

No one has ever said that to me. Most people think I'm an arrogant little girl who believes the paranormal, and thinks a demon is after me. They lie to me about believing what I say is true.

**_Could what Dipper is saying be true, or is that a lie too?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about that last line. Ok. I lied. Not really. I'm so sorry these chapters are short. And when I try to make them longer, they end up getting TOO long. So I guess we'll have a lot of short chapters :)<em>**


	9. We gotta talk

I yawn. "Where am I?" I mumble. I sit up. "Oh yeah. Bill... Dipper... kissing... candyland... yeah, it's all here." I say, remembering the events of the day prior.  
>"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Dipper says to me, he's sitting right next to me, too. I smile. "Morning." I yawn. "What smells so good?" I ask. "Stan found some bacon in his rations, so that's what we're having for breakfast. Not too much though." Dipper explains. "He's outside cooking it." He adds.<p>

"Hmm-mm." I mumble, pulling hair out of my mouth. I notice he's grinning. "What?" I ask, shoving him playfully. I accidently shove him a little too hard, and push him into the side of the tent, and he ends up flipping it over. "Ahh!" I yelp. He lands ontop of me. "Hi there." Dipper says smugly. "Hey, how are you?" I ask, giggling. "Good, you?" He asks, grinning.

"Great." I say, pecking his lips. Stan opens the tent. "What's going on in here?!" He demands. We both jump up. "Pillow Fight." Dipper and I say quickly at the same time.  
>"Ok then. Come on out breakfast is ready." Stan says. I follow Dipper out of the tent while untieing my ponytail, just to tie it up again. "Why do you wear your hair up every day?" Lily asks. I shrug. "I don't know. I just do." I sigh. "Morning you two lovebirds!" Mabel chirps. "Morning." I yawn, and plop myself on a fallen down log around the fire.<p>

"Morning Mabel." Dipper yawns. "Did we just see the tent flipping over?" Spring asks, raising an eybrow. "N-No!" Our faces are as red as tomatoes. "Yes..." Dipper mumbles. Everyone laughs. "I caught you two kissing! And laying ontop of eachother..." Stan says, smirking.  
>"N-No! I pushed him and he ended up tippi-"Everyone is staring at us.<p>

"Nevermind." I mumble. Dipper hugs me. "Let's eat." Spring says. "Yes, let's eat!" Stan agrees and starts taking the bacon off the fire. Everyone gets 2 long pieces. It's not much, but no ones complaining. "Ok. Here's the plan-" Stan starts explaining. "Um guys," I say. Stan stops and listens to what I have to say. "Dipper and I have to talk... So we'll be over there if you need us." I say, quietly. Mabel and Spring giggle. Again.

I take Dipper's hand and lead him through a patch of... what is this stuff? They look like giant rainbow jaw breakers! "I think these are rocks." Dipper says. We stand behind one. "Yeah. Well anyways..." I take a deep breath. "Did you really mean what you said last night?" I ask. He has a small smile on his face. "Is that what this is about?" He asks. I nod.

"Well, yes. I did. I meant every word I said. I love you more than you think." He smiles. I smile back. "It's just no one has every truly lov-" He cuts me off. "It's ok Mary. I love you, and that's all that really matters." He kisses me on the cheek and walks back off to camp, leaving me standing there. I rub the spot where he kissed me.

_"I meant every word I said. I love you, Mary. More than you think."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Very short chapter. I'm working on another story! It's Mary when her parents were still alive, and how they died and how she met Bill and everything. She's maybe 10 at the time? But hopefully that will be in a long time, cuz I haven't even started writing it yet!<em>**


	10. Heart to Heart

I walk back around the jaw breakers. "So Mabel, this is pretty much candy land?" Lily asks. I sit down on a log next to my beloved Dipper. "Yep. The rocks are jaw breakers. And it seems really... how do I put it...? It seems really... fishy." I say. Dipper nods.

"Mabel, what's your biggest fear?" Spring asks. Mabel groans. "Not this again!" She whines. "What?" Dipper asks. "Heights. I'm scared of heights. And falling off that cliff when Gideon attacked us with that robot, didn't really help." She says. "Then that's were we're going." I say, squinting my eyes to make it dramatic. Everyone stares at me.

I burst out laughing, and sure enough, everyone else does too. "Let's go." Stan says, wiping a tear from his eye. Stan walks over to the tent, and pulls a little tag in the corner, and like I predicted, it folds up into that little container. "This is a PT. Portable Tent. Very useful." Stan says, stuffing it into his bag. "Shall we get going?" He suggests. Dipper and I nod. "Ok then." Spring says.

We come by a cliff. "Uh... no. Nope! Not gonna happen!" Mabel says, backing up. "I'll go with you." Dipper and I offer. She shakes her head, no. "What will it take to get you to go, kid?!" Stan asks her. "Nothing! Nope. Sorry Mary, we aren't going to get to Bill anytime soon!" Dipper looks at me with a worried expression.

"Mabel, jump now, or I will push you!" Spring threatens. "We don't even know if there's water at the bottom!" Mabel whines. Lily scowls. "I'll prove it! You even have the grappling hook!" Lily says, and takes off her denim jacket, revealing a black shirt that says "Got Blood?" on the front. Mabel grabs her arm. "You are not going to jump! I won't let you!" She stomps her foot.

Lily smirks. "Then you go. Let's make a deal, kay'? You jump, then everyone else jumps. But, if you jump, i'll buy you 1 you want. Anything, but only 1 thing. Deal?" She tempts. Mabel stares off into the distance with a dreamy look on her face. "Deal!" She says and shakes Lily's hand. I was half expecting Lily to morph into Bill, but Thank God she didn't!

Mabel takes a deep breath, and jumps. "Human Sized Hamster Ball, here I come!" She yells. Everybody leaps off after her, like a bunch of people from Dauntless!(Divergent. It's a really good movie!) I felt like I was free! Thank goodness I didn't have a fear of heights!

Mabel just hit the water. Then I realize how noticably close we are. I straighten my body and have my arms to my sides. The wind is flying through my hair like i'm on a motorcycle going 80 an hour! It feels great!  
>*SPLASH*<br>I landed head first into the water. I swim up to the surface, where everyone is starting to get to shore. "That was... AWESOME!" Mabel squeals. "See, it wasn't so bad!" I say, putting my hand on Dipper's shoulder. He jumps. "Ah-Oh.. It's you." He squeaks. "Hello to you too." I say, kissing him. He kisses back.

"Get a room!" Lily says. I pull away and send a death glare her way. "Or... Never mind... You're good where you are..." She squeaks. Everyone laughs. "Well, since we're here..." I take Dipper's hand and pull him into the water. "Let's swim awhile."

I dive under and Dipper follows. I start making funny faces. I stick my tongue out and squint my eyes. Dipper laughs outwards. "Dipper, you can breath under water in this dimension. It's kinda cool. I just figured it out, cause' I took a breath and no water came into my mouth. We're fine." I say. "What-" He claps a hand over his mouth. I laugh. "Dipper, we're fine!" I say.

He takes his hand away from his mouth and breaths normally. "H-How is that possible?!" He shrieks. I shrug. "I don't know, but it's pretty cool huh?" I say. He nods slowly. "You are the one with the creepy journal. Not me." I chuckle. "How do you know about the journal?" He asks. "I haven't told you about it, or showed you." He says. I grin. "Oh, I know lots of things..." I say in a really low, demonic voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHH IT'S BILL!" He shrieks. I laugh. "Don't worry, I just looked through your journal back at camp when everyone else was sleeping. That's why I slept in." I giggle. "Oh, ok. I started freaking out. Because back there on shore, if you where Bill-EW!" He shrieks. "Ok! Ok. I get the point." I say. "My journal was in my vest last night, how did you get it?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to know?" I ask. "Yes." He grins. "Oh-Oh! I didn't expect you to say yes. Oh, well, I went to cuddle up to you last night, like so... And your journal fell out of your vest. So out of curiousity, I read it." I explain.

I hold my finger up, and swim upwards to tell everyone we're fine. I pop my head up and I see Spring getting ready to dive. "Hey guys! Dipper and I are fine by the way! Bye!" I quickly pop my head back under and swim downwards.

I sit on the lake floor. Dipper swims down and hugs me. I pat his arm. "Hey there Dip..." I say, cautiously. He puts a finger to my lips and says, "Shh... We're having a moment." I giggle. "Here's a moment you won't forget." I say, and flip myself over and kiss him. He was surprised by this. But soon we both melt into it.

But soon enough, we hear Stan saying we're ready to go. We both pull away. "Never get a break." I grin. "Soon enough, Mary. Soon enough." He says, and takes my hand and pulls me back up to shore.

What does that mean? "Oh darn, now i'm scared." I say, him still pulling me up to the surface. "You should be. Be afraid. Be very afraid." He snickers. "Dipper Pines, you are a mystery in itself." I chuckle. He smiles. "Yep. I know" He hesitates. "You aren't much better either." I smirk. "Yep! We're pretty much equals." I say,catching up to Dipper.

"Where were you guys? You were under the water for like, 10 minutes!" Spring shrieks, as we pops our heads out of the water. "We were talking." Dipper says, with a small smile on his face. "Under the water?" Lily asks. "You guys didn't hear me when I came up and told you Dipper and I were ok?" I ask, getting onto shore, and ringing my hair out.

"Just don't freak us out like that!" Mabel says, running up to Dipper, and hugging him. "Since when have you been this clingy?" Dipper asks. She pulls away. "Since I thought you drowned, Dipwad!" Mabel snaps. "Leave em' alone. They were probably talking about their relationship or something." Grunkle Stan says. "N-No. It's not like that!" Dipper and I blush. He raises an eyebrow. "Then what were you talking about?" He asks, with a edge to his voice. "Nothing..." We mumble.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, let's go." Grunkle Stan says. "How do we get out?" Lily asks, taking a big gulp out of her water bottle. "I guess there is some portal we have to-" Grunkle Stan is cut off by a whooshing sound. "Does anyone else hear that?" I ask. Then the lightning starts. And lastly it starts raining. Pouring down buckets to be exact.

"Do we have shelter?" Dipper asks, shielding his eyes. Every shakes their heads. I motion for everyone to follow me underneath one of the few trees there are. "Are we going to just wait it out?" Spring asks, her voice quavering. "No! This is an electrical storm! Lightning hits this tree, and we're dead. We need to find a cave of some sort." I say. "Well, this is candyland. I don't think there are caves!" Grunkle Stan points out.

"Point taken." Dipper says. "How about we- No... We look for some sort of town?" He questions. "No, I don't think so. I'm not really one for dreaming about houses." Mabel says. We are getting soaked! Just then, a lightning bolt hits the ground. About 10 feet away from us! We all shriek. Our hair is standing ontop of our heads! I smooth mine down again. "Anywhere will work! Let's just get out of here!" I yelp. Everyone nods.


	11. Cave

Soon enough, we find a safe place. A cave. And it's still pouring, and the lightning is only getting worse. "Finally!" Spring runs towards it. "Careful, hon. We don't know what kind of monsters are around here. Judging how Mabel is, they probably aren't too bad. But you can never be to safe." Grunkle Stan says. Spring stops right where she is and everyone but Grunkle Stan runs into her. We all topple ontop of each other.

"Oops! Sorry." She apoligizes. "Klutz." Lily spits out dirt from her mouth. "Hey! You ran into me!" Spring grits. "Who stopped right in front of us?!" Lily yells at her. I bite my lip. "Should I stop them?" I ask Dipper, the girls' voices rising with each passing second. "No! When they fight, someone will end up injured." He warns. I take a step back, and pull him with me.

Grunkle Stan facepalms. So Mabel is left to deal with this. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screams. Everyone's mouths hang open. At least Spring and Lily stopped fighting. Seriously, which is worse? Mabel cussing? Or those two trying to murder each other? I think the decision is pretty easy to come up with.

"Mabel are you feeling alright? You don't cuss. And trust me, i've tried to get you to cuss, to see how far you would go." Grunkle Stan says. "You've tried to get her to cuss?" Lily asks, uncertainly. "Yeah." Grunkle Stan nods. "But... why?" Spring asks, fidgeting with her hair. Dipper and I nod, and Mabel is glaring at Stan.

"I was bored." He shrugged. "O-Ok then! Let's get into this cave." I say. We all trudge into the cave with sopping wet feet. Dipper lights the lantern.

So... "So, are we going to wait this out now?" Spring asks. "Yep." Grunkle Stan says. My stomach growls. Lily looks around, and starts to pull her pack of food out. She looks around cautiously, and pulls the food up to her mouth. "HEY! SHARE!" Mabel shrieks. "OK! OK! Fine!" Lily says, starting to divide the food up.

"She scares the crap outa me." Dipper whispers to me. "Which one? Mabel? Or Lily?" I whisper. "Both. Spring also." He whispers back. I chuckle. "Yeah. They kinda scare me too." I say. "We heard that!" Spring mumbles, stuffing crackers into her mouth. I take a bite into an apple.

"So, how do we get to the next dimension...?" Dipper asks, Stan. "There should be a portal. But we have to find it..." He says to everyone. Does he really think we can find the portal without some sort of fight? "Do we have to fight anything? Like a boss of some sort?" I ask. He scratches his chin.

"Yeah. I think so." He says. I cursed under my breath.  
>"So, like a giant or something will be guarding the portal?" Dipper asks. "Yeah, something like that." Stan says. "How about we crash here for the night?" Lily suggests. I look outside the cave and indeed it is dark outside.<p>

"Good idea. We leave first thing in the morning." Stan says, and gets into his sleeping bag. I lay mine next to Dipper's like yesterday. He wraps his arm around me after we all settle down. I snuggle into his chest and hug him like he's a teddy bear. Then I slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>If your good little boys and girls, I'll update in about an hour.<p> 


	12. Dreamscape (Bill's back!)

**_Note: This chap has the F word in it...also has a lot of one sided BillxMary. I'll hate Bill forever after i'm done with this chap! Attempted rape too... Nothing to bad though. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I see nothing but black. "Annnnnnd I'm in the dreamscape." I mutter to myself. "Who said so?" A voice says behind me.<p>

I shiver, but I don't turn around. I shut my eyes like this is just a bad dream. But it's not. I know that for sure!

Bill's still in his human form. I can tell because he places his head on my shoulder. I will wake up any second now. ANY SECOND NOW!

"I don't think so babe. You'll be here for awhile." He assures me. I try to jerk away, but he's grabbing my shoulders, restraining me from running off. "Go away, Bill. This is just a bad dream." I say, forcefully. He chuckles. "Is this a dream?" He asks, and twirls me around and smashes our lips together. I hear him mutter, "You bet it is!" He moves his hands down to my hips.

I yank away and slap him across the face. "Don't you ever kiss me again, you fucking iscosoles triangle!" I hiss at him, with venom in my voice.

This however, doesn't startle him. He does grin however. "Oh there's a lot more than where that came from." He says. That startled me. I wipe a couple of beads of sweat off my forhead.

He pulls something out from behind his back. "So, what do you say? Will you stay here in the dreamscape with me?" He asks, kneeling down and offering me a ring, like he's proposing.

"That's so romantic Bill!" I stutter, taking the ring. "But... I hate you! And this ring! So no!" I say, throwing the ring down, like a little kid having a tantrum.

"But-" "No Bill! You killed my family! And you tried killing Dipper! And worst of all, you're forcing me into an abusive relationship!" I snap. He scowls. "Who said this relationship was abusive?" He asks.

"No one-Bill! Shut up! No, we aren't a thing. And we won't ever be a thing!" I tell him, moving his hands away from my hips.

"Bill! You wouldn't know what it's like to love someone!" I shoot at him.  
>"Mary, listen to me dammit! I've loved you, for god knows how long! I know you are way to young for me! And i'm to old for you. But I can't control this. I can't control my feelings for you! I won't have a broken heart again!" He says, looking like he's about to cry.<p>

I start feeling sorry for him. Loving someone but not sure how much they love you back, or not loving them back at all. I mean, Dipper has a family. And friends for that matter! I feel like a little blip on his radar.

Then I remember what Bill literally just did to me. I then lose all sympathy for the demon.

"Learn to control them then!" I hiss. His face starts turning red. He pushes me down onto a bed that materialized behind me without me noticing. No... NONO! NONONONONONONO!

"Yes. This is happening." He says to me, reaching for the bottom of my sweater, I can feel his warm hands touching my stomach. My heart flutters.

"NO! NEVER!" I scream and kick him in the gut. He recoils. This gives me enough time to scramble off the bed and run off. But he manages to grab ahold off my foot making me trip.

I land straight on my face. The wind was knocked out of me, but I quickly recover. I kick my foot, to try to shake him off. Success!

I feel my lip and it's bleeding. I must have been chewing it. (Better than Bill chewing it, right?) I stand up and stumble off. But of course, he's chasing after me. It takes awhile, but I gain my balance and pick up speed.

I have an idea! I stop right in my place, and fortunately, Bill runs into me and is sent sprawling backwards. I grin. Wait a minute! Why didn't I just wish myself out of here?

"Maybe next time!" I taunt. I start disappearing. "Or never!" I hiss. I see him rubbing his head and talking, but I can't hear him. Everything goes black. I wake up. For real this time.


	13. Is she dead? You'll never know

The problem was, I woke up screaming. I jolt straight out of my sleeping bag and accidently whack Dipper in the nose. "Ow! My nose!" He whines. "Oops. Sorry!" I apoligize. Lily laughs at him and Dipper glares daggers at her. Spring and Stan are still sleeping. Snoring even! Mabel sits up.

"Why were you yelling?" She yawns, and rubs her eyes. "Uhhuh... Nothing! Let's just-Let's just go back to sleep." I say. Mabel grumbles something and slips back into her sleeping bag. So do Dipper and Lily. Dipper looks at me sadly. We all fall asleep.

When I wake up, no one else is up. And the sun is just beginning to rise, casting a pink/magenta color across the sky. I make sure everyone is sleeping, then I sneak out of the cave.

About 20 steps outside of the cave, Dipper skips up to me. "Hello!" He says, cheerfully. He has his backpack strapped around his back, and his sword dangling at his hip. "Dipper. Just go back to sleep or something." I order. Totally ignoring my demand, he replies, "So where you heading? I could go for a climb."

"Dipper, will you just go back to sleep? I'm just going for a walk." I tell him. He chuckles. "Hehe. Nope! You're being followed." He replies coyly. I grumble. "Wow, you are not a morning person!" He says, rather cheerfully. ...

We walk about a mile and a half away, to a cliff. (not the same one as earlier, and not as steep) We sit down, feet dangling off the edge.  
>"Hungry?" He asks, pulling 1 apple and 1 peach out of his bag. "I'll take the peach." I reply, plucking it out of his hand.<p>

"Hey! Who said I was giving it to you?" He asks with a sparkle in his eyes. I take a big bite out of it, flavor exploding in my mouth. "Want it back?" I smile. "Nah. Have it." He says. We both laugh.

We cuddle up on the cliff edge watching the pinkish-orange sky and eating fruit.

**_Best. Boyfriend. Ever!_**

"What was that screaming about earlier?"  
>"Oh um... Nothing. It-It was nothing. Don't worry about it."<br>"No, it wasn't nothing. What was it Mary?"

"I'm serious! It was nothi-" I was cut off by Dipper pressing a finger to my lips. "Don't lie. What was it?" He asks, beckoning me. I sigh. "Bill. It was Bill."

Dipper frowns "What did he do?" He makes a pounding motion with his fists. "Nothing." I say. "I told you. Don't lie." He says. "Ok fine. He kissed me, then I told him to slack off. Then he pushed me down onto a bed, and tried to take my shirt off, but I ended up pushing him away and escaping." I explain.

Dipper look says, He-llo?! Have you met me?! Serial Killer! "He tried raping you?!" "He didn't try rapin-" "Mary! He pushed you onto a bed and tried to take your clothes off! I'm pretty sure that's attempted rape!" He snaps at me. "Dipper-" He cuts me off again. "Mary, I would kill for you! And we both know I hate violence! But I would do it. For you! No one else. You."

"Dipper! Listen-" "No Mary. You listen. Why aren't you freaking out that this is happening to you?! I'm supposed to be you knight in shining armour, but..." He stops, suddenly avoiding eye contact. I gasp.

"Oh Dipper..." I sigh. "Nah. Forget about it. You can deal with Bill on your own." He says, and starts walking off. "No! No I can't! Dipper! Please, don't go!" I beg. He looks at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"Come to me when you actually need a knight in shining armour. It looks like you already have one." Then he walks off without another word

Once he's out of sight, I break into tears. "Dipper..." I sob. I pull my knees up to my chest and bury my face into them. I cry for like an entire hour until i'm all cried out. (I'm not exagerating either!)

My skirt is covered in snot and is soaking wet! My sweater is the same, but a lot more tears have soaked into the fabric. I think I might of cried off about 5 pounds...

What did Dipper mean when he said I already have a knight in shini-No. Just no! He did try raping me. Why would Dipper just abandon me?

Aww... I get it now! Dipper was the knight and I was the Princess! Annnnd... I basicly dumped him for the jerky knight, who has more money, but doesn't know anything about me. "Yep. I'm a jerk." I say to myself. I stand up, careful not to fall off.

"I gotta go talk to Dipper! Mary, away!" I say to myself. I go to take a step forwar- and I fall backwards into the ravine. "AHHHHHHHH!"

I hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

**_Floating away..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I'll take awhile to update... Because i'm...um... I'll be on an island... with no WiFi... soooooo yeah. I'LL BE WATCHING YOUUUUUUUUU!<strong>_

**_Bill: Hey! That's my line!_**

**_Me: Suck it up, big boy! See you guys later! _**


	14. Please wake up! D:

**_OK, So I got grounded because of my excellent grades (not so excellent...) but anyways, i'm uploading this at a really bad time. _**

**_ But this chapter is Dipper's POV. And I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>I stomp away, very angry with Mary. I don't know why, but I am. I'm supposed to be her knight in shining armour. I feel neglected, of some sort. I really wanted this thing between us to work. I love her more than she thinks. And i'm not that sure she loves me back. I mean, I know she loves me. But not as much as I love her.<p>

I kick little pieces of jawbreakers on my way back to the cave. Once I get in, the questions flood to me.

"Where were you? I said first thing in the morning!"  
>"Were you two on a date?"<br>"Where's Mary?"

"She went for a walk, and I followed her. Then we cuddled up on a cliff edge, and we had a fight. Then I left." I say, stuffing my pine tree cap over my brown shaggy hair.

Everybody gapes at me. "You. WHAT?!" Grunkle Stan yells at me. "I left her behin-That was the wrong decision, wasn't it?" I rethink. Lily crosses her arms. "No... You want Bill to kidnap your girlfriend!" She says sarcasticly.

I facepalm. "Of course. I forgot about him." I sigh, as I start running out of the cave again. Except this time everyone else is with me.

"So, how much farther?" Mabel asks. "I haven't had any MabelJuice for like, a week! And it's kinda hard to get a good nights sleep around here..." She blabbers. "Just up here!" I pant. I skid to a stop.

"She was just right here!" I say, my voice scratching at the back of my throat. "Maybe, she went back to the cave." Spring shrugs. "No... We would've seen her-No..." I kneel down to the ground, studying where the foundation underneath where we were sitting broke away. "No! She can't be!" I gasp. "Lower me down!" I shriek. No... No! She can't be dead. She won't be dead! I keep telling myself.

Everybody skims down the, now, very rugged cliff wall. I step on something small and grey. I pick it up and gasp. It's her ponytail tie.

I literally jump the rest of the way down, and land on my butt. There is a small pond of water down here. I look up, and I see she must've fallen at least 20 feet. Everyone else is still around the top. Unlike me, they haven't jumped.

I turn around and I see Mary. "Mary!" I gasp. I kneel down the ground, and scoop her up in a hug. I'm getting extremely choked up.

Her breathing is really shallow and rugged. The back of her head is bleeding really badly, and her left foot is twisted at an odd angle, her sweater is slashed to ribbons, (to the point I can see her bra, but that doesn't bother me) she has a small cut on her forhead that's bleeding, and big gash on her arm, and her knee is pooling blood, she must have a few broken rib bones. Her lips (which are slightly cracked and bleeding) are parted slightly, and her eyes are closed. Her expression makes her look so peaceful...

Her hair is also plastered across her face from tears. Pain. So much pain. I can almost feel what she must be feeling.

Everyone runs up to me, then skids to a stop. I can hear small sobs, and whimpers behind me.

I squeeze her tighter, and cry. Her scent is now blood, and dirt. Instead of the smell i've come to love, honeysuckle and nectar. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and I see Grunkle Stan.

"Kid, it's time to go." He says, in his gruff voice. My jaw drops. "Do you expect me to just leave her?!" I yelp. "Well-" "No Grunkle Stan! I won't I love her more than anybody could love someone. I would die for her!" I protest, tears streaming down my face.

"Kid. You're only 12. You don't know what love is ye-" "Shut up! I know I would do anything for her! I will not leave her behind!" I scream at him. I nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck and I cry so much, i'm starting to choke. I stare at her sadly. It's like she's a broken doll, with no hope of being fixed.

Mabel, Spring, Lily, and Stan all kneel down beside me. I put my hand over her heart and realize it's deathly still.

"She's not breathing! Her heart has stopped!" I yell. "CPR! Now!" Spring instructs. I nod. I pinch her nose shut, and pump air into her lungs. I repeat. I push down on her chest. I look up and see the terrified expression on my family's faces.

"Please wake up. Please wake up!" I sob.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is she dead? Is she alive? Will CPR work? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW MWAHAHAHA!<em>**

**_Just kidding. You'll find out next chapter. Also I love your reviews and comments! Just so you guys know, i don't think i'll ever end this story.. But, All good things come to an end, am I right? _**

**_I will be bawling my eyes out when Gravity Falls is taken off air. But that hasn't happened yet :)_**

**_ So until next time! _**

**_Me: Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, by gold BYEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_Bill: I'm not even going to stop her._**

**_Me: :D_**


	15. AWAKE! :D

**_here you go! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Floating Back...<em>**

I cough. I can barely breath. I squint, and I faintly see Dipper above me, his face streaked with tears.

"Oh my god! Your heart stopped! You died! Oh my god." He squeezes me. Ow... Everything hurts.

"Can't...breath..." I sputter. "Oh! Sorry." He releases me. "Can you stand hon?" Stan asks me. "Of course not! I just fell 25 feet, at least!" I look at my chest.

"I need a new shirt, too." I mutter. Dipper rummages through my pack and hands me a plain white sweater. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I say. I strip off my pink and green sweater for the white one. It hides many of the bruises on my chest.

"Well, we'll go find the portal. We'll come back when we do find it. Dipper, tend to Mary. And no funny business either!" Grunkle Stan instructs. I roll my eyes, where as Dipper nods. "Ok then." He says, and strides off. Spring, Lily, and Mabel follow him, leaving Dipper and I alone.

"Can you stand?" Dipper asks me. "I-I think so.." Dipper stands up and holds his hand out to me. I take it. But I don't even manage to stand up. "Ow... My foot!" I notice it's twisted at an odd angle. "Oh... I forgot about that. I'm so sorry Mary! We shouldn't of tried that-" I cut him off. "It's ok Dipper." I smile, weakly. In all actuality, my foot feels like it's on fire.

"I think it's broken..." I mumble. "You can lean against me, for now. And when it's time to leave, I can give you a piggy back ride." He suggests. I giggle. "I'd like that."

Dipper smiles at me. I rub the back of my head, and it stings. "Gah! That hurts!" I yelp. "I can help with that." Dipper says, and pulls wrapping bandages out of his bag.

"Oh my god. Thanks! You are a life saver!" I exclaim, when he's done wrapping my head. My head feels so much better. "Let's get the rest of you patched up." He suggests. I nod.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I whine. Dipper is struggling to cut off the last of the bandage. "Hold still!" He yelps.  
>I'm clawing at the ground, trying to drag myself away from the boy with the scissors near my head.<p>

"Diiiiiiiipppppeeeeeerrrrrr! Get those scissors away from my head!" I scream at him. "Hey look! Bill! And he's coming over here!" Dipper points behind me. "What?!" I turn my head, and the second I do, Dipper cuts the bandage.  
>*Snip!*<br>"Hey!" I pout, crossing my arms. He shrugs. "Had to be done." I grin at him.

I snuggle up to him, careful not to hurt myself further. "I'm so sorry I... I just left you on that cliff edge. I'm a terrible boyfriend." He mutters. I wave him off. "Pfft! No you aren't!" I argue. "But, I am. A good boyfrien-" "How would you know what a good boyfriend does?" I ask slyly. He opens his mouth to protest, but is at a loss for words. "Ok. Ok. So i'm no love expert." He rolls his eyes.

"Dork." I chuckle playfully, and kiss him. This is one of our more passionate kisses. I can feel his warmth.

"Dipper?" I squeak. He looks at me with a concerned look in his eye. "Yes?" "Do you think Bill will try hurting you?" I ask. He's about to say something back, but we have a rude interruption.  
>"WWWWEEEEEEEE'RRREE BAAAAACCCKKKK!" Mabel squeals. "Oh. Yay," Dipper says, boredly.<p>

Spring frowns. "You were supposed to say, 'Oh thank god you didn't get hurt, or die!'" Lily chuckles. "Guys? How are we gonna bring Mary along? We don't have any crutches..." Lily says. Dipper and I look at eachother and grin. "I-I could carry her." He says, sheepishly.

Nice.

Stan laughs. "Ok, let's go. We done killed that evil smile dip dog thing." Mabel shudders. "Never again..." Dipper and I exchange glances. "Welp. Let's go." Dipper sighs, and piggy backs me all the way to the portal.

"Aww... I wish I could get a piggy back ride!" Mabel whines. "So not happening, Mabel." Dipper says. "Darn." She sighs. Lily and I laugh.

"So, Lily, you aren't a Pines are you?" I ask. Better now than later. She bites her lip. "Nah. My last name is Vin. My mom is... um... a good singer, let's leave it at that. And my dad is a sailer. And I have a little brother, Carter. Who is extremely jealous of Dipper-" Dipper frowns.

"Why? I haven't even met him!" "Oh, you kinda replace him as a little brother." She explains. Dipper thinks about this. "Cool." He says, like it doesn't matter. "But yeah... I met Spring here when I was 5, and I've practically been living with the Pines ever since!" She finishes. I nod. "Ok then."

"We're here." Stan announces. The portal is purple, and all along the outside are floating candies, and flowers, and Mabel things. "Shall we go?" Lily smirks. "Everyone ready?" Spring asks. "Ready as i'll ever be." I reply unsurely. Everyone jumps in, and I almost fall off Dipper's back in the process.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bill: When am I going to cause more chaos?<em>**

**_Me: You enjoy chaos don't you?_**

**_Bill: Who are you talking to?_**

**_Me: Oh... I GET IT!_**

**_Bill: *facepalms*_**

**_Me: This was fun. *grins like the Cheshire Cat on smile dip*_**


End file.
